


Caroline Forbes’ One True Love(r)(s)

by Briem



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson endgame, F/M, Future Fic, Klaroline, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briem/pseuds/Briem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down Caroline Forbes always knew she would go live in an ordinary town, get an ordinary husband, live in a quaint ordinary house with polite but ordinary children and do ordinary things for the rest of her life. </p>
<p>Well, at least right until she died and became a vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Caroline was younger she liked to imagine all the different ways her life could pan out. She had a little notebook where she had written down where life would lead her. She would become a famous movie star, a renowned writer, a stay-at-home mom with 6 children, a junkie (that she made up right about the time her mom told her about the perils of drug using) and even one where she would die heroically saving a family from their house that was on fire. The thing that stood out was that there was always her One True Love. The man that would change everything. He would sweep her off her feet and she would be happy. He was the faceless thread that connected all her stories. She could daydream, right? 

But deep down Caroline always knew she would go live in an ordinary town, get an ordinary husband, live in a quaint ordinary house with polite but ordinary children and do ordinary things for the rest of her life. Well, at least right until she died and became a vampire.

Suddenly all that was so important to her was gone. She was not ordinary anymore, not that optimistic naive small-town girl with small-town dreams. She was a killer, she was a predator and she was alive rather indefinitely. 

Having an eternity to do all the things she wanted to since she was a little girl put everything in perspective. She could be an actress, an adventurer, a writer, an academic, a junkie and have more time left. But, most importantly, she could have a One True Love. Hell, she could have ten, twenty, a hundred One True Loves because she had time. So much time.

 

or

 

Caroline Forbes’ One True Love(r)(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what will happen with Caroline? 
> 
> If you read this, I would appreciate if you left a comment. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm not a native English speaker so any grammar mistakes I make are hereby justified... :)
> 
> Just thank you for reading xoxo


	2. Stefan Salvatore

Panaji, Goa, India  
2043

‘Stefan,’ Caroline whined rather childishly, ‘Stop it, let me drink’. 

She pushed Stefan’s arm, indicating she wanted to drink from their victims neck. He was very thirsty, apparently, because he grunted through his fangs and pushed back at Caroline. It was a little too hard, and Caroline toppled off the couch.

‘Was that really necessary?’ she mumbled grumpily. 

Stefan was still draped on the couch with the small Indian woman across his lap. The girl, barely 20, was wearing a beautiful purple saree which was rapidly staining purple with all the blood that dripped down her throat. The girls eyes were open, the bright blue colour of them contrasting sharply with all the blood surrounding her and Stefan.

Caroline scrambled up and sat cross legged on the floor, her chin slowly resting on her hand. She must look a big mess, blood everywhere, also staining her saree, and her hair mussed up and covered in dry powder all colours of the rainbow.

Her and Stefan had been travelling around India for the past couple of months, and they had made a temporary home in Goa. They found the district very beautiful, and there were enough tourists that feeding wasn’t really an issue. They had rented a small cottage, although it looked more like a beach shack to Caroline. The cottage was located directly on the beach and next to the biggest night club where they went dancing every night.

It was a good life. Sometime in the 25 years Caroline and Stefan were an item, blood became more tempting and they had naturally progressed to drinking from humans. Caroline knew of Stefan’s past, of course, she had seen it for herself how he could be regarding drinking blood. But he was as far from the Ripper as he could be. They never drank too much, and they never killed. They were careful, and always sent people back on their way, only a little worse for wear.

This girl they picked up from the streets and she came willingly enough. It was Holi festival in India, and the streets were filled with Indians and tourists alike throwing powder at each other. She and Stefan had spent the whole day chasing after each other and others, throwing and receiving powder. They had listened to music being played and watched people dancing and singing. They had dinner with a really big Indian family, tasting the naan, the tandoori chicken, the palak paneer, dosa and drank in so much of the culture and the happiness that permeated the air. 

At some point Caroline had been whisked away by a group of Indian women. They took her to a backstreet where they pulled her in a shop that smelled thickly of incense, undressed her and wrapped her in a green and gold saree, hanging her arms in heavy bracelets. A big woman of around fifty had pressed a bindi on her forehead and followed it with a big smacking kiss. Caroline smiled, feeling as happy as she could be. She waved them goodbye with a sincere ‘Namaste!’ and went to find Stefan.

Stefan had been dancing with the pretty Indian girl he was now feeding on. When his eyes locked with Caroline’s she had smiled. Together they had taken her to their cottage.

When Stefan finished drinking Caroline stood up and gently grasped the girls’ chin in her hand. 

‘What is your name, sweetie?’ she asked.

The girl squinted up at her, eyes glazed over and very far away. ‘Saanvi, madam’ came out dreamily.

Caroline smiled and helped her stand up. She gave Stefan a patronizing look as she turned the girl around and lead her to the vanity across the room. He had taken too much blood whilst she had been reminiscing. The girl stumbled and landed rather harshly on the small stool, almost toppling off it immediately. Caroline straightened her up and propped her up against the vanity. 

Suddenly Stefan was standing behind her and reaching out to give her a handkerchief. 

‘Thank you, babe. Now, Saanvi,’ she said, turning back around to wipe blood off her face, ‘we’ll let you get back some of your strength, and then you go back to your family and forget all about me and Stefan, okay?’ 

Saanvi’s pupils dilated and she nodded in assent. 

‘Yes, madam’.

 

x

 

After Saanvi had left, Caroline turned to Stefan with a pout.

‘I was rather hungry.’ 

He had since moved to the small kitchenette and regarded her silently from under his brows. Caroline was annoyed he hadn’t said anything at all since he stopped drinking. Come to think of it he hadn’t said anything to her at all since she saw him dancing with the girl at the town square.

‘I was looking forward to drinking her blood,’ Caroline continued.

Stefan was still silent, and Caroline felt more annoyed. He depraved her of drinking blood tonight, she was hungry but she didn’t want to go back to the festivities. Even more annoying, he was standing there in the dark and he was so enticing, if the swoop of her stomach was a good indication.

It was, because then Stefan smirked that brooding smirk of him that she loved so much, and her stomach dived again. He was looking in that tell-tale way of his that told her he wanted something from her and she knew exactly what it was. 

‘I’m still hungry, Stefan.’ 

‘Oh?,’ he finally said. He pushed himself off the counter and strode to her, hand instantly coming around her back and sliding up to the nape of her neck. Caroline pushed him back and directed him towards their bedroom, almost growling, saying teasingly ‘What you gonna do about it?’

And as Stefan tipped back his neck, she dove right in.

 

X

 

Later, feeling very satiated, Caroline lay on bed with Stefan’s arm draped across her breasts. He was sleeping heavily, and she stared at the ceiling, feeling every breath he took resonating in her core. She loved him. She loved him and they were together and they shared everything, even their blood.

She thought about what she wrote in her little notebook. That book that had a blue unicorn on the cover, and that she lost when she also lost her mother. She remembered one passage though.

_“One day I will travel the world, and he will be there. I will love him and he will love me. We will go places and breathe in the same air. We will share meals, clothes, books, experiences and we will feel small and big and special and unimportant. We will see incredible things and do unparalleled things, and most importantly we will be happy.”_


End file.
